Luggage racks are known in the prior art. Luggage racks are commonly affixed to the roofs or trunk lids of automobiles including sedans, vans, station wagons, sport utility vehicles, and trucks. Some known luggage racks have immovable cross members rigidly connected to side support members. These luggage racks are less desirable for certain article accommodation because the cross members cannot be moved to optimize support of the article.
Other known luggage racks have cross members which are movable relative to the side supports. Spacing between cross members can be adjusted to optimize support of cargo having different sizes and different shapes. However, prior art luggage racks featuring adjustable cross members still have certain drawbacks. For example, cross member adjustment is difficult because the cross member has stationary surfaces sliding against the side supports. Such sliding designs have increased frictional resistance which prevents smooth, easy adjustment and therefore, is not desirable to consumers. Also, the locking arrangement for the known cross members make it difficult for a single operator to easily adjust the cross member. Conventional luggage racks require either two operators to efficiently adjust the cross members or one operator to travel back and forth from one side of the vehicle to the other side to make a change in cross member spacing.